Haunted
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Ghosts come in all shapes and forms. Sasuke runs across a vision in the forest and he just had to wonder, what did his mother think of him. Oneshot.


**The is a one-shot until proven other wise by the posting of another part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...the name Kouga is simply a coincidence, the baby had absolutly nothing to do with the -coughHOTcough- character off InuYasha. I mean come on, Steel Fang? Doesn't that sound like and Inuzuka Clan name to you?**

From his spot watching the town Sasuke stared, his eyes wide at the sight infront of him. It was, it was, his mother sleeping underneath a tree. A pair of pale hands shakily came up to rub disbeliving onyx eyes. Bringing his hands together he performed a realse for a genjutsu, only to have nothing happen.

Trying not to alert the Kohna residents of his presence he crept closer to the sleeping ghost, noticing a small dark haired bundle cradled securly in her arms. So many questions ran through his mind. Why was she alive? How was she here? Who is the child in her arms?

A soft cry reached the remaining Uchiha's ears, it was tiny and gentle. A few moments later a gentle voice reached his ears, a little different than he remebered, but just as caring."Kouga?"

Then it hit him when the woman opened her eyes. That wasn't his mother's voice and those _were not _his mother's eyes, they were the wrong color. A bitter frown formed on normaly straight lips and a hatred towards the white-eyed woman infront of him blossomed in his chest.

"Shh, little one it's okay."

Sasuke didn't know why he was still sitting there watching this stranger with the same figure, aura, and even hair as his mother. Onyx eyes watched as the dark-haired woman stood , gently placed the wailing childs head against her shoulder and rocked back and forth. The way the light-eyed female took care of the baby reminded him of the caring way his mother treated him. It was like his mother reborn.

Then the glint of a forehead protected around the woman, no that's wrong, shiobi's neck triggered something in his memory. A pale girl in the stands of the Chuuin exams watching the annoying dobe with big eyes and her head band around her neck. Her name escaped him, though sunshine was in it, he could remeber thinking her name was ironic for her looks.

"Kouga, please, it's alright." The remaining Uchiha stood there watching the sun-child continue the rocking motion of her body, even though the child had ceased it's crying. If he hadn't been staring so hard, he probably wouldn't of noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "K-Kiba-kun is still watching over us."

That's when something else struck Sasuke, the white-eyed-woman had faint red triangles on her face. A smaller, lighter version of those of the man his teammate had just killed in battle. It was a very common occurance of a shinobi child to grow up with one, or no parents, but for a strange reason Sasuke felt, almost, maybe, a little, guilty.

The dark haired Uchiha stood up and stared at the woman a little longer, her name finally hitting him. Hinata. That was it, her name was Hinata, the Hyuuga reject. Now the Inuzuka widow could be added to her description.

When the tears started leaving tracks down the red on her face, he decided it was time for him to leave. As he walked away a thought hit him, what would his mother think of him? If she could talk to him what would she say?

To her family was everything, he'd killed her only other son, who was ordered to destroy his family for the sake of the village. He'd teamed up with the orginal Uchiha villan to kill the elders of the council to revenge his brother's death, which was his fault to begin with.

His head tried to tell him that his mother would be proud, look how strong he'd gotten, but his heart told him otherwise. His beautiful 'kaasan would be disapointed, it was to late to change things. No way would his heart ever forgive him for his sins, neither would the world, Naruto would, Sakura and Kakashi eventually following, but that was it. Even they wouldn't trust him whole heartidly. He didn't even trust himself.

Running back to his camp his mother's disapointed face and the tear stained face of his mother's look alike haunted him. The child in her arms would grow up with out knowing his father, only knowing his mother's grief. This shouldn't bother him, but it did.

Fate had a strange way of repeating himself, the sleeping baby had the chance of becoming just like him. Hell bent on revenging a death that was out of it's control. Sasuke found himself gritting his teeth as he ran, the voice of his mother whispering in his head, telling him how sweet of a boy he was. Asking him about his training, Mikoto had always been proud when he accomplished something after hours of practice.

Stopping on a large limb, Sasuke turned around and stared in the direction he'd came from. The thought of killing the sleeping child and it's mother creeping into his mind. It wouldn't be hard, they were alone, several miles south of the village, they were still within the gates, but far enough away from town it'd take a while. Fighting the Hyuuga wouldn't be to hard, they were cloes range fighter, like himself, he could easily over power her.

Killing the child now would save it from taking the road of revenge, the hard, bitter trail he traveled. The Uchiha realized that when you began the path, that everything you left behind gets destoryed in a whirl wind of fire. There was always the chance though the boy, Kouga he added, would chose the other route, the one he saw now he should of taken. Protecting others from letting the same tragedy befall them, the noble route of subtle revenge.

Staring off into the distance Sasuke decided something, something that would forever alter his path, allowing a little more light to shine in through the darkness. He would become the boy's and his mother's shadow angel. Watching and protecting them, he'd keep them safe. For his sake and for the memory of his mother.

**Idea for this came from watching some Sasuke missing his mom videos. Then I got to wondering if he ever thought about how his mother would feel about him. I weasled, excuse my pun, the fact **_**I**_**, maybe not **_**you**_**, believe that Shippuden Hinata looks quite similar to Uchiha Mikoto. I think it would be possible to mistake them through the trees, briefly. **

**Anyways enough of my rambling REVIEW!! Please.**


End file.
